A driver's information system is a system that is able toe control various vehicle devices with a driver interface (for example, a monitor) using network technology. For example, the driver's information system may control a multi-media device such as an audio system, a video system, a navigation system, a telematic system, and a CD player, and it may further control a cabin room temperature, a seat position, a steering wheel position, a door, a mirror, or the like.
That is, the driver's information system provides integrated controls of various devices of a vehicle such as an air-conditioning system and an AV system, and thereby provides a direct and convenient user interface. Using such a driver's information system, a driver can easily control various utility devices.
A typical prior driver's information system includes a software portion and a hardware portion. The software portion is a part for receiving an input command from a driver and generating a corresponding execution command signal, and the hardware portion is a kind of actuator for actuating various vehicle devices.
In such prior driver's information systems, determining a state of the component of the driver interface and generating a corresponding execution signal are typically performed in a single software module. Therefore, when such prior driver's information systems are updated, a part for processing the manipulation logic and a portion for generating the execution command signal must be also be changed. Therefore, it is not easy to update the prior driver's information system.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art that is already known to a person skilled in the art.